Castiel y Tu
by carolina0095
Summary: Todo comienza cuando (TN) decide por un trágico incidente en su vida empezar su vida desde cero en otra ciudad. Todo cera nuevo para ella la ciudad , el instituto , sus compañeros y el empezar a vivir por su cuenta . Todo un mundo nuevo para descubrir , amigos por hacer , momentos difíciles por los cuales tendrá que pasar y ser fuerte para poder seguir adelante.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO **

***(_(TN) tu nombre y _(TA) tu apellido)***

****

**Hola a todos me llamo _(TN)_(TA) y tengo 16 años , mido 1.50 cm soy delgada pero a pesar de eso tengo una bonita figura , tengo el pelo lago y negro hasta la cintura lacio pero en las puntas un poco ondula , el color de mis ojos son de un marrón rojizo con mis largas y finas pestañas que le dan un toque intenso a mis pequeños amigos ... Bueno esto en un poco de información sobre mi _(TN) y esta va a ser mi historia .**

**Todo comienza cuando _(TN) decide por un trágico incidente en su vida empezar su vida desde cero en otra ciudad. Todo cera nuevo para ella la ciudad , el instituto , sus compañeros y el empezar a vivir por su cuenta . Todo un mundo nuevo para descubrir , amigos por hacer , momentos difíciles por los cuales tendrá que pasar y ser fuerte para poder mirar al frente y seguir adelante, momentos felices por vivir con sonrisas y risas que esperan por ella.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno primero voy a explicar una cosa en la historia cuando cuando aparezcan estas cosas en la historia :

_ (TN) hay cuando estas leyendo tienes que poner tu nombre y _(TA) tu apellido.

Cuando las cosas están entre * es que esta pensando .

**NARRA _(TN):**

-RINNNNNNN !

-BAM!- se escucho cuando revolee el despertador contra la pared y volví a dormir

Unos minutos mas tarde...

-Mierda!-exclame cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era -¡ Llegare tarde!-he inmediatamente entre a bañarme .

Salí a las apuradas de la ducha me cambien , seque y peine mi pelo lo mas rápido que pude , me maquille un poco y salí corriendo de mi casa asía el instituto , el cual HOY era mi primer día de clases y yo ya estaba por llegar tarde.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas para poder llegar a tiempo , no podía llegar tarde el primer día .

-*Por lo menos el primer día de clases*- pensé .

Al ver la entrada el instituto y la hora que era solté una largo suspiro de alivio , que suerte había llegado con 10 minutos de sobra.

-Así que este es el Sweet Amoris-dije contemplándolo un par de segundo antes de adentrarme en el.

Al pasar esas enormes puertas quede sorprendida al ver lo grande que era ese pasillo y no solo eso sino que estaba lleno de casilleros y alumnos *WOW!* luego de quedarme colgada mirando el pasillo como boba, recordé que me habían dicho que debía ir a la sala de delegados a hacer unos papeleos , al acordarme de eso di media vuelta para empezar a caminar a paso apurado asía allí .Pero al hacerlo choque con alguien.

-Hauch !-

Me había golpeado la frente y le había tirado sus cosas al piso

-L-lo siento !-dije mientras me agache a recogerle las cosas.

-Eres ciega o que ? mira por donde caminas- dijo la persona , que por su gruesa voz me di cuenta que era un chico.

-De verdad que lo siento- dije mientras levantaba la mirada para encontrarme con un pelirrojo que clavaba unos intensos ojos grisáceos en los míos , haciendo que me quedara mirándolos unos largos segundos .

-Vas a devolverme lo mio o te quedaras mirándome todo el día ? - pregunto levantando una de sus cejas.

Al oírlo racione de inmediato.

-Ha ! si si lo siento , toma .- dije mientras estiraba mis brazos para darle lo que le había tirado , pero en ese momento -DIN-DON DIN-DON !- sonó el timbre para entrar a nuestras clases .

-Ho no! llegare tarde-dije y estreche un poco brusca las cosas del chico sobre su pecho para salir corriendo de ahí.

Tenia que encontrar la sala de delegados para hacer el papeleo y entrar a clases-*Aunque ya es demasiado tarde*

**NARRA CASTIEL**

-Pero que ...Haaa!-suspire-Y a esta, que le pasa ?-dije mientras me agachaba a juntar mis cosas de nuevo.

Si de nuevo -.- la chiquitina esa con la que choque , me había estrechado mis cosas de golpe contra mi pecho y con un poco de fuerza ,haciendo que tirara todo al piso todo de nuevo , iba a gritarle algo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo , la vi irse corriendo por el pasillo y desaparecer entre toda la gente.

-Tch...

Termine de juntar mis cosas y me fui al patio delantero del iba a ir a clases , no tenia ganas de aguantar al profesor de historia y menos con el mal humos que me provoco el ñomo ese.

Me recosté bajo la sombra de un árbol y lentamente cerré mis ojos y quede profundamente dormido.

**NARRA _(TN**)

-TOC-TOC- golpee la puerta antes de entrar.

-Con permiso- dije mientras abría de apoco la puerta.

Al ver en su interior me encontré a un rubio de ojos pardos .

-Si, en que puedo ayudarte?- sonrió.

-Hee... yo soy _(TN)_(TA) y soy nueva , busco al delegado principal para poder hacer unos papeleos que me dijeron que tenia que hacer antes de empezar las clases.

-Ha ! conque eres tu la chica nueva . Bienvenida _(TN)-dijo sonriendo cálida-mente- Yo soy Nathaniel , el delegado principal , ven siéntate aquí así te explico lo del papeleo-Señalando la silla para que me sentara.

Nathaniel me dio unos papeles para que llenara con mis datos y me explico un poco como eran las cosas en este instituto , luego de unos minuto me dijo que tendría que ir a sacarme una foto para mi nuevo carnet.

-Toma-me entrego un papel-Te hice un pequeño mapa de donde tienes que sacarte la foto , así no te perderás , cuando te la hallas sacado ven a traérmela así en la segunda hora terminamos con tu inscripción y podrás empezar tu clases.

-Ok y gracias por el mapa-le sonreí y salí de ahí para poder ir a hacer la foto.

Iba saliendo por el patio delantero del instituto. estaba pasando por alado de un árbol , cuando tropecé con algo y caí al suelo o eso pensé que era...

-OYE... quítate de encima , estas pesada!-dijo la persona la cual estaba debajo mio y yo había caído sobre el .


	3. Chapter 3

**NARRA _(TN)**

-Lo siento-dije mientras que levantaba la mirada y quedaba atrapada por esa mirada por segunda vez.

Unos minutos después...

-Oye deja de mirarme tan descaradamente y sal de encima mio . Pesas !-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Waaa...-y me aleje de su cara que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la mía -Los siento-dije y me apure al levantarme , pero cuando lo hice tropecé con una de sus piernas y caí de nuevo , pero esta vez si era el piso.

-Pff...JAajajaja-escuche como se ria a carcajadas el muchacho-Si que eres torpe-dijo entre risas.

-Oye, no te rías-mientras me levantaba.

Lo mire seria a los ojos.

El paro de reírse y me miro muy serio a los ojos, pero no duro mas que unos pocos segundos...

-Pfff... Haaajajjajaj-rió nuevamente.

Y no se porque comencé a reírme con el.

-JAajajajajja-reí sin parar.

-P-por q-que te r-ries? -dijo entrecortadamente y seguía riéndose.

-N-no lo s-se.

Después de unos segundos nuestras risas cesaron e intentábamos recuperar el aliento.

-Soy _(TN) y soy nueva aquí-logre decir.

-Soy Castiel-dijo e hizo una media sonrisa burlona- y dime _(TN) siempre tropiezas con la gente y después te quedas mirándola TAN descaradamente ?-dijo burlón.

-E-eso no es cierto.

-Mmmm... entonces quedaste sorprendida por lo guapo que soy y por eso te me quedaste mirando tan fijamente-mientras su sonrisa se hacia mas grande y burlona.

-Pff...-me aguante la risa.

El me miro algo confuso y levanto una de sus cejas.

-Claro Castiel eres tan encantadoramente guapo que no lo pude resistir-dije sarcásticamente.

El iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpí.

-Ha! la foto - recordé y me fui de ahí corriendo mientras lo hacia me gire y dije-Lo siento !-le grite a Castiel que estaba a unos cuantos metros mio y seguí corriendo en dirección al lugar donde tenia que ir a sacarme la foto.

**NARRA CASTIEL.**

Y ahí va otra vez es la segunda vez que esta enana me dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

-Así que _(TN)hee... torpemente interesante-y se formo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar lo sucedido.

-Huaaa-bostece-creo que dormiré un rato mas antes de ir a la segunda hora de clase-dicho dicho eso me acosté otra ves debajo del gran árbol.

Media hora después ...

Me levante y me dirigí hacia mi casillero para buscar las cosas de la segunda hora , no tenia muchas ganas de ir pero*Baaaaa que flojera*, agarre las cosas y fui directo al salón, me senté en mi asiento y deje que todo mi peso cayera en el .

-Haaaa-suspire

-Que pasa Castiel ? , es raro verte temprano en el salón-me pregunto mi amigo, mientras se sentaba en el banco de al lado.

Era Lysandro .

-Nada solo ... se me dio por venir al salón temprano ?.

-Castiel no hagas cosas que puedan hacer que llegue el fin del mundo-dijo el albino serio pero a la vez bromeando.

-Cállate!-dije y justo entraba el profesor .

-Todos hagan silencio por favor !-dijo y todos hicieron -Hoy tenemos a una alumna nueva, por favor pasa -dijo la puerta se abrió y ella entro-Ellas es _(TN)_(TA) y aparir de hoy sera su nueva compañera de clases-ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa-Ahora veamos en donde te sentaras mmmm... ha ve y siéntate en aquel lugar-le indico el profesor.

**NARRA _(TN)**

Al ver donde me había indicado el profesor donde debía sentarme , me quede sorprendida al ver quien se iba a sentar detrás mio.

Camine hasta mi asiento y vi que Castiel me miraba divertido,*sera por lo que paso hoy?*, llegue a mi asiento y me senté y el profesor empezó a hablar, preste atención en sus palabras en toda la clase ,pero alguien dio un pequeño jalón de mi cabello , que hizo que dejara de prestar intencional a las palabras del profesor.

-Hauch-me queje-Que pasa?-le dije en voz baja.

-Así que te cansaste de tropezar conmigo y ahora te dedicas a perseguirme?-pregunto con su media sonrisa burlona-tan cautivada por mi belleza quedaste?-y levanto sus dos cejas como haciéndose el superior.

Iba a responderle pero el profesor interrumpió.

-Eso es todo por hoy pueden irse-dicho esto todos espesaron a salir del salón.

Me di vuelta y guarde mis cosas me pare y antes de salir de ahí me gire y mire al pelirrojo.

-Eres tan divertido Castiel -he hice una pequeña y corta risa-pero no te creas con tanta suerte-dije divertida y le guiñe-ajjaja solo bromeo -le sonreí-nos vemos-y salí de ahí.

El día se había pasado bastante rápido en el instituto , había conocido a una chica llamada Iris era muy simpática y divertida nos hicimos amigas muy rápido.

Al terminar las clases volví a mi casa y empece a ordenar un poco las cosas de la mudanza , mas tarde me puse a hacer los deberes me prepare la cena , me di una pequeña ducha y me fui acostar , me quede mirando el techo uno rato.

-Creo que a partir de hoy mi vida sera bastante interesante-dicho esto cerré mis ojos y caí profundamente dormida.

**Hola :D espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me gustaría que si ven algo mal escrito o mal redactado o lo que fuera que no les gusten me digan para poder arreglarlo , no soy muy buena en esto peor prometo tratar de mejorar cada vez un poquito mas :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y aquí un nuevo capítulo , espero que les guste :D comenten ¡!**

**NARRA CASTIEL**

Me desperté por el sonido del despertador y antes de salir de la cama maldije para mis adentros. Tome una ducha rápida, me vestí y fui directo a la cocina.

-GUAu-GUAu!-escuche a Demonio ladrar.

*de seguro que tiene hambre*

-Como estas amigo, todo bien ?-dije mientras rascaba su barriga y el se retorcía de alegría.

Le di de comer a mi perro y tome un poco de jugo tome mis cosas y salí directo para el instituto.

Al llegar a la entrada era mas que obvio que ya llegaba tarde , ya que no soy de esos que llegan temprano.

Camine por el pasillo rumbo al salón de clases, cuando abrí la puerta todos clavaron sus miradas en mi , yo los fulmine con la mirada y me evitaron.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que tienes que estas a horario en el salón ?-me regaño el profesor.

No hice caso a lo que dijo y pase de largo hasta mi asiento.

Al sentarme me di cuenta que algo faltaba*claro! la enana esa *ella no estaba enfrente mio*parece que no vendrá hoy*.Pero a los pocos segundos la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y una agitada _(TN) apareció.

-Lo siento mucho! llego tarde - se disculpo con el profe.

-Esta bien , pase y tome asiento así puedo continuar con la clase señorita _(TN).

Ella asintió y fue directo a su pupitre.

*Parece que tenemos una chica rebelde aquí*he instantáneamente una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

La hora se paso lenta y sinceramente me importaba una mierda lo que decía el profesor así que apoye mi cabeza en la mesa y opte por dormir .

Mientras que gozaba de mi placido sueño ,empece a sentir como alguien me llamaba y daba pequeños toques en mi hombro.

-Castiel despierta, Castiel Oye despierta-me decía aquella voz.

Sin ánimos empece abrir los ojos y me encontré con la mirada de _(TN).

-Oye despierta ! ya todos se an ido de aquí , el único que queda eres tu-me regaño como si fuera mi mamá.

Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que no quedaba nadie , solo nosotros dos.

-Cállate!-dije con voz adormilada mientra sobaba mis ojos-Y tu por que sigues aquí ?

-Yo me había ido de aquí hace rato cuando termino la clase,pero había olvidado algo y cuando volví para poder buscarlo , tu seguías aquí durmiendo-dijo.

-Hooo...

-Despabílate y ve al recreo ,pronto se terminara y no podrás comer nada-hizo una media sonrisa forzada-Ha! Nathaniel!-como recordando algo-me tengo que ir-dijo y se quedo mirándome unos segundos.

-Que miras ? tanto te gusto?-dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita y luego puso una mano en mi cabeza revolviendo un poco mi pelo.

-Nos vemos luego Castiel o debería decir pelirrojo mal teñido-sonrió y salio de allí.

Me quede unos segundos procesando lo que había pasado, esta chica era divertida e interesante , sonreí para mis adentros y me levante para irme de ese vacío lugar.

Cuando estaba cruzando la puerta la vi a _(TN) hablando animadamente con el "el príncipe azul don perfecto" en otras palabras Nathalie.

Sentí una pequeña opresión cuando ella le dio una gran y cálida sonrisa al TARADO ese , pero no le preste atención*No me interesa* y pase de largo camino hacia el patio.

**NARRA _(TN)**

Después de ayudar a Nathalie con unos papeles y reírnos de cosas sin sentido, me di cuenta de que el es un chico dulce y confiable *debe ser un gran amigo* la pase bien con el , aunque es un chico un poco serio pero divertido.

Mas tarde Iris me vino a buscar y me presento a algunas chicas Violeta y Kim , me cayeron super bien , nos quedamos hablando un rato de chicos y otras cosas de chicas , en verdad la pase muy bien con ellas , pero una melena rojiza que estaba detrás de unos arbustos me distrajo.

-Chicas lo siento tengo que hacer algo después nos vemos-dije y fui rumbo hacia donde el estaba.

-Okey nos vemos después _(TN)-dijeron las tres al uni solo.

Iva caminando despacio hacia donde estaba Castiel , pero no estaba prestando atención y choque con alguien.

-Oye ten mas cuidado ! o no ves que estoy pasando?-me grito la rubia.

-Lo siento , no lo hice a propósito-dije defendiéndome.

-Ja! no hay manera que no me hayas podido ver.

-Seeee claro como tu digas-y me fui de ahí.

Ella me había gritado algo pero no le hice caso , no iba a dejarme tratar así por una chica que ni siquiera conocía.

Seguí como si nada y llegue a mi "destino".

-Hola pelirrojo mal teñido-dije y me senté en frente de el.

El solo me dedico una fulminante mirada.

-Solo bromeaba , si ? -el solo seguía mirándome con su aterradora mirada-no te enojes,haaaa-suspire-ha! ya se-y empece a buscar en mi mochila-toma te la doy-le extendí un paquete de nachos-para que me perdones por la broma-sonreí.

-No estoy enojado y si lo estuviera , no me comprarías con una simple bolsa de nachos-dicho esto agarro la bolsa.

-Esta bien ya entendí!

-Entonces...

-Entonces?-pregunte

-Vete!-me dijo con la boca llena.

-Heee... por que? yo quería hablar un rato contigo

-Fqpedd-no le entendí nada porque estaba hablando con la boca llena.

-Que ?

-Que te vallas.

-Mmmm... que pasa tienes miedo de pasar un rato a solas conmigo , pelirrojo mal teñido ?-dije desafiante.

-Pfff...ajajajajja tu si que eres graciosa-y puso mas nachos en su boca.

-Hey dame uno - extendí mi mano para que me pasara un nacho.

-No

-Heee pero son míos!-proteste

-Tu me los diste así que ahora son míos-y puso mas en su boca provocandome.

Seguimos discutiendo como unos niños pequeños hasta que Castiel decidió compartirme MIS nachos.

Pasamos todo el recreo hablando de nosotros y de cosas que nos gustan y no.

Me había dado cuenta de que no era tan fácil hablar con Castiel era un chico frió , rebelde , y se la pasaba burlándose de mi todo ese tiempo *pesado* pero su sonrisa me confirmaba que en el fondo era una persona amable.

Castiel me estaba contando que tocaba la guitarra pero fue interrumpido por una voz masculina.

-Hey Castiel!-dijo el muchacho.

-Lysandro... que pasa?-respondió el pelirrojo.

-Te estaba buscando para preguntarte si habías visto mi libreta .

-La has perdido otra vez?

El chico no dijo nada y diriguio su mirada hacia mi .

-Y ella es...?-pregunto el albino

-Ha esta enclenque zanahoria con patas ?-y me señalo-es _(Tn) la que se sienta adelante mio , no la recuerdas?-pregunto el teñido.

-Haaa ya recordé-he izo un gesto como recordando.

-Hola ee...

-Lysandro-finalizo el.

-Soy _(Tn) gusto en conocerte - y extendí mi mano para poder estrecharla con la de el .

-DIN-DON DIN-DON-era el timbre que nos avisaba que ya debíamos entrar a las aulas.

Me pare del césped y partimos los tres rumbo al salón , en el camino me di cuenta que Lysandro es una persona muy amable y simpática me había caído muy bien .

Entramos los 3 al aula y nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos asientos.

Castiel me molesto toda la hora y Lysandro reía divertido por el mini espectáculo que le estábamos dando .

Hoy me la había pasado todo el día con Castiel y Lysandro , en verdad la pasaba bien con ellos eran divertidos aunque Castiel se paso el 95% del día molestándome , pero yo no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados , algunas veces también lo molestaba .

Al salir del instituto volví camino a casa con Castiel y Lysandro ya que parecía que vivían en la misma dirección pero luego Castiel se fue por otro lado , nos despedimos y con Lysandro seguimos caminando rumbo a nuestras casas.

Mientras nosotros dos seguiamos hablando.

-Así que cantas y Castiel toca la guitarra?-le pregunte

-Si así es-me sonrió

-Waaa me gustaría poder escucharlos algún día

-Si por supuesto-dijo contento

Seguimos hablando de todo tipo de cosas hasta que llegamos hasta nuestras casas.

-Aquí vivo yo-dijimos al uni solo

-Parece que somo vecinos-dijo algo confundido.

-Si eso parece-le respondí-aunque nunca me había dado cuenta.

-Así que tu eras la que se mudo hace unos días.

-Sisi era yo .

-Entonces gusto en conocerte VECINA - y estrecho mi mano.

-El gusto es mio señor-dije bromean.

Nos reímos unos segundos y luego nos despedimos para entrar a nuestros hogares.

El día había sido realmente divertido hoy .

-Parece que no fue tan mala idea venir a vivir a esta cuidad después de todo-me dije a mi misma mirándome al espejo.


	5. Chapter 5

**NARRA _(TN)**

Me había despertado bastante temprano en la mañana , así que aproveche para darme una larga y relajante ducha , me cambie y me hice un rodete con el pelo mojado.

Ya que todavía faltaba una hora para irme al instituto me puse acomodar lo que restaba de la mudanza y quedaba lo mejor para el final, mi cuarto preferido , el de juegos por supuesto !

Acomode todo muy bien puse mis guitarras colgadas en la pared , la criolla , la acústica y la eléctrica , en un ricon la batería , y por el otro lado el piano , un sillón con una tele plasma gigante en frente y debajo un mueble con las consolas de juego La play3 y La XBOX360 y todos sus juegos muy bien acomodados , también estaba mi gran biblioteca con montones de libros desde novelas de romance , hasta mis libros de música , pero había algo que era fundamental para mi , que no podía faltar en esa casa , en esa habitación.

Había dejado una pared libre sin ningún objeto colgado o enfrente de ella .Y ahí comencé a colgar los pequeños , medianos , grandes , coloridos y alocados cuadros .Todo ellos contenía su propia foto de algún momento feliz en mi vida desde mi familia , hasta mis amigos y mis mascotas había mas de 50 fotos colgadas en esa enorme pared y todavía quedaba mucho lugar , para seguir poniendo mas y mas fotos

En fin cuando termine decolgar los cuadros me había dado cuenta de que ya casi era la hora de ir al instituto , así que me seque el pelo y me maquille un poco , pero cuando estaba agarrando mi mochila para irme sonó el timbre de mi casa.

Abrí la puerta y era ...

-Lysando...Hola

-Bueno dias _(TN)-sonrió-vine a búscate para poder ir juntos al instituto.

-Gracias!-le sonrei-entonces vamos ?

-Por supuesto!-dijo el albino y partimos.

En el camino al instituto Lysandro fue bastante divertido hablábamos cosas sin sentido y hacíamos chiste que eran muy malos , pero nosotros reíamos igual , hasta que una cuadra antes de llegar al instituto,nos encontramos con Castiel , que raramente estaba llegando temprano.

-Castiel-lo salude agitando la mano, mientras nos acercábamos a el.

-Lysandro y la pequeña zanahoria con patas-nos observo unos segundos-por que vienen juntos?-pregunto.

-Primero mi nombre es _(TN) y no "la pequeña zanahoria con patas" y segundo ayer cuando volvíamos a nuestras casa nos dimos cuenta que eramos vecinos-sonreí.

-Ho lo lamento tanto por ti amigo-dijo el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Lysandro.

-Hey-dije dándole un empujonsito a Castiel.

-Jajajja solo bromeaba tonta-sonrió amplia mente.

Me quede contemplando la gran sonrisa de Castiel , era preciosa.

-Que pasa tengo algo en la cara?-frunció el ceño.

-No solo que...-sonreí antes de continuar- tienes una muy bonita sonrisa

-Q-q-que-se sonrojo-tonta ! q-q-que estas diciendo!-se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a paso apresurado hasta la entrada del instituto.

-Que le pasa ? -pregunte confundida.

-Mmmmmm...-solto el albino como pensando y empezamos a caminar nosotros dos también hacia el instituto.

**NARRA CASTIEL**

*Hargg que me pasa*

Cuando _(TN) me había dicho que tenia una bonita sonrisa una oleada de calor se acumulo en mis mejillas y era mas que obvio que me había sonrojado.

*tu tambien tiene una linda sonrisa* porque no le dije eso ? , que IDIOTA que soy .

ME sente en mi banco y cuando mire al frente , ella estaba entrando, *que linda* QUE?*Nnonononono espera un momento Castiel ...Linda? esa zanahoria con patas ? nono algo debe estar mal conmigo* trate de evitar la mira cuando ella venia para sentarse en su respectivo asiento por las dudas que pase de nuevo el pequeño incidente de mi sonrojo.

El profesor entro y empezó a hablar de nose de que , sinceramente no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

Su pelo caía lacio y un poco ondulado en las puntas por su estrecha espalda y no pude contener las ganas de tocas su oscuro pelo .

Agarre un mecho de este y empece a jugar con el y a enredándolo en mi dedo ella solo estiro la mano y saco el mechón de mis dedos, giro un poco su cabeza y me dijo...

-Oye no hagas eso-dijo en voz baja y algo...sonrojada?

*ho ! se sonrojo*

Se dio vuelta y yo volví a sujetar un mechón de su pelo jugué con el como lo hice antes pero esta vez ella se tiro bien asía atrás de su silla apoyando completamente su espalda en el respaldo , como si quisiera que le tocara mas su cabello.

Hice una media sonrisa y agarre mas de sus cabellos, acariciándolos y jugando con ellos.

Tenia el pelo realmente suave , me acerque un poco y aspire el adictivo olor de su shampoo .

Volví a jugar con su pelo pero esta vez con los de su nuca , ella se tenso repentinamente en la silla , agarro su pelo y lo puso para un costado de su hombro giro un poco y me dijo..

-N-no hagas eso!-dijo con la cara realmente roja y miro de nuevo al frente.

Guarde una pequeña risa para mis adentros, ella realmente era linda.*Bueno...solo un poco,e-eso no significa que me guste *

El resto de la clase me la pase molestándola toda la clase , era divertido ver como reaccionaba.

La campana del receso había sonado y _(TN) nos había dicho a Lysandro y a mi que tenia algo que hacer que después nos veía .

Nosotros esperamos verla adentro del salón de clase pero ella no vino , y tampoco apareció en todo el día, le habría pasado algo?

-Hey Catiel!-era Lysandro-se donde esta _(TN)

-Donde ?-dije tranquilo tratando de ocultar mi ansiedad.

-Esta en la sala de delegados con Nathalie , me dijo que lo estaba ayudando con unos papeles.

-Ringg-Ring-sono el celular de mi amigo.

Al parecer era un mensaje .

-Es de _(TN) dice que esta muy ocupada ayudando a Nathalie que volvamos a casa sin ella.

Asentí y comenzamos a caminar a nuestras respectivas casa.

Lysandro me había invitado a la suya y acepte , llegamos y nos habíamos puesto a hablar de la composición de una nueva canción hasta que un ruido nos interrumpido , nos asomamos a la vetada con balcón del cuarto de Lysandro y vimos que había otro balcón con una gran ventada en frente que tan solo lo separaba escasos centímetros de el de Lysandro.

La luz del cuarto estaba prendida y se veía una pequeña figura en sombra que iba de acá para aya del otro lado de las cortinas.

-Debe ser _(TN)-dijo mi amigo sin quitar la mirada de aquella ventana.

-Vamos a asustarla!-propuse.

Cruzamos silenciosamente por encima de la reja del balcón y quedamos enfrente de la gran ventana , era corrediza así que la idea era abrirla de golpe para poder asustarla un poco.

Contamos hasta 3 y abrimos de golpe la puerta.

Nosotros esperábamos verla asustada y gritando pero lo único que vimos fue a una _(TN) en ropa interior y con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza.

**NARRA _(TN)**

Había salido de bañarme y estaba en ropa interior con una toalla en mi cabeza , comencé a buscar algo de ropa para ponerme pero escuche como la ventana de mi balcón se había abierto de golpe , me quede petrificada viendo en dirección a la ventana , eran Castiel y Lysandro .

Me quede viéndolos sin entender nada ... Que hacen ellos aquí ? les iva a decir algo pero me di cuenta que tenian la mirada perida en mi , me mire y me di cuenta que estaba ¡en ropa interior!.

-P-pe-PERVERTIDOS!-grite y espese a tirarles almohadas y peluches , ellos reaccionaron y cerraron la ventana .

-Lo sentimos-dijeron los dos del otro lado.


	6. Chapter 6

**NARRA _(TN)**

****Me cambien rápidamente poniéndome un jean y una remera larga un poco mas corta que un vestido.

*Ellos me vieron en ropa interior , que vergüenza*

Camine hacia la ventana y la abrí de apoco , ahí estaban Castiel y Lysandro sentados dándole la espalda a esta.

-Me pueden decir que hacen aquí y como es que llegaron ?-dije algo molesta.

Los dos muchachos se pararon de golpe y me miraron fijamente.

-Es que vimos que el balcón de Lisandro estaba justo enfrente del tuyo y decidimos asustarte -dijo el pelirrojo -pero no pensamos que estarías en ...-Castiel no pudo terminar lo que iba decir ya que su cara se torno roja y el agacho la mirada.

-Es verdad-afirmo Lysandro-no lo hicimos a propósito-espero unos segundos y prosiguió-estas enojada?

Los dos me miraron fijamente.

-No no lo estoy - les sonreí - entiendo que querían asustarme y que no sabían que yo estaba cambiándome-hice una pausa para seguir-pero la próxima llamen antes de entrar.

-Bueno y entonces nos invitas a pasar a tu casa ?-preguntaron los dos.

-Si ! pasen - dicho esto entramos todos a mi humilde casa.

Los chicos pasaron y se sentaron en la alfombra de mi habitación y yo hice lo mismo , empezamos a hablar de cosas sin sentido y Castiel ya había empezado a molestarme , tuvimos una pequeña guerras de almohadas entre Castiel y yo mientras que Lysandro se había ido a investigar mi casa .

-_(TN)-grito Lysandro desde la planta de abajo de mi casa haciendo que Castiel y yo nos detuviéramos en medio de nuestra "batalla".

Bajamos y encontramos a Lysandro en el cuarto de juegos viendo algo asombrado mis instrumentos.

-Wow!-salio de la boca del pelirrojo al ver todo aquello-tocas?-pregunto

-N-no en realidad no son mios- y evite la mirada.

*mentirosa* en realidad si tocaba todos esos instrumentos y también cantaba , en realidad hasta ya tenia un titulo , no era de profesional pero si uno que decía que era una talentosa alumna con un gran futuro por delante, pero yo solo tocaba por diversión , tocaba para mi y para mis familiares , no quería formar parte del espectáculo.

-Y entonces porque los tienes?-pregunto el albino , justo cuando iba a responder fui interrumpida.

-Cuantas fotos tienes!-dijo Castiel mirando entretenida mente la pared con las 50 foto colgadas-ellos son tus padres ?-pregunto mientras señalaba una foto donde me encontraba con una gran sonrisa con mis padres y mi hermana.

-Si-dije algo perdida en la foto.

-Y ella es tu hermana?-pregunto Lysandro

-Si

-Y donde están ellos ? -cuando escuche esas palabras salir de la boca de Castiel un nudo se formo en mi garganta .

-Ellos...-hice una pausa para tomar un poco de aire-ellos murieron hace 2 años-dije sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar-dijo algo arrepentido Castiel.

-No pasa nada ,no me molesto en lo absoluto-hice una pequeña sonrisa-se quedan a comer ?

Ellos se miraron y asintieron .

Pedimos pizza , mientras esperábamos Castiel me pregunto si podía tocar la guitarra , yo le dije que no había ningún problema .Agarro la guitarra eléctrica y yo se la conecte a un amplificador que tenia y empezó a tocar.

-Wow! tocas muy bien !-dije aplaudiéndole

-G-gracias-dijo algo avergonzado.

Mas tarde la pizza llego y nos pusimos a comer , Castiel no para de molestarme y Lysandro solo reía animada-mente ante nuestro "espectáculo".

Cuando terminamos de comer nos pusimos a jugar a la Play3 , después de un rato de estar jugando deje a los dos tontitos jugando mientras que yo los veía desde una punta del sillón , poco después mi vista se empezó a nublar hasta que todo quedo completamente oscuro.

****

NARRA CASTIEL

****Estábamos jugando con Lysandro muy animada-mente hasta que me di cuenta de que la pulga ya no estaba hablando , gire la cabeza para verla y ella ya estaba profundamente dormida .

-Oye-golpee a Lysandro con el codo.

-Que pasa?-dijo sin entender.

Le hice una seña con la cabeza en dirección en donde estaba _(TN).

-Creo que ya es tarde deberíamos irnos-sugirió mi amigo-deberíamos despertarla para que pueda ir a dormir a la cama-el la iba a despertar pero yo lo detuve.

-No espera, mejor la llevo yo hasta la cama.

Pase un brazo por detrás de su cuello y otro por debajo de sus rodillas .

Ella de verdad no pesaba nada , subí las escaleras sin ningún esfuerzo alguno y la coloque delicadamente sobre su cama y la tape con un cobertor .

-Vayámonos Castiel , es tarde y mañana debemos levantarnos temprano para ir al instituto-dijo mientras salia por la ventana y empezaba a cruzar hacia el otro balcón.

Asentí y comencé a caminar hacia la ventana pero me detuve y regrese hasta donde estaba _(TN) me agache y le di un pequeño beso en la frete.

-Buenas noches pulga-dije y salí por la ventana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Primero quiero darles las gracias a ** .yui21 , Fatima Andrade , Sara Mury 11 , Guest **y** isa96magica **por sus comentario :D , espero que les guste este capítulo y sigan comentado!**

**NARRA _(TN)**

Poco a poco empece abrir los ojos con dificultad , sobe mis ojos con mis manos y mire a mi alrededor.

-Como llegue hasta aquí ?-me pregunte mientras miraba un poco confundida mi habitación.

No le di mucha importancia y mire la hora del despertador y faltaban 2 horas para ir a instituto, me levante sin ganas de nada arrastrando los pies y me fui a dar una ducha , mientras estaba en eso trataba de acordarme lo que sucedió la noche anterior .

Sali de la ducha me cambie y peine mi cabello, baje a la cocina y me prepare una tostadas con mermelada , me serví un poco de jugo de naranja y empece a desayunar.

Ordene un poco todo el "quilombo" que habíamos dejado en la sala de juegos y después de eso me puse a tocar un poco la guitarra ...

Mientras tocaba recordaba cosas del pasado cosas dolorosas , imágenes que jamas se borraran de mi mente y me perseguirán el resto de mi vida , pero también podía ver momentos felices que jamas querría olvidar.

Seguí improvisando un rato con la guitarra hasta que una gran idea se cruzo por mi mente *Por que no se me ocurrió antes?* Deje la guitarra en su sitio y salí corriendo hasta mi cuarto busque algo en el cajón de mi escritorio lo agarre , fui hacia la venta de mi balcón y cruce por encima de la pequeña reja que lo separaba del otro balcón el cual me llevaba al cuarto de Lysandro y mas que obvio en el cual también debe estar Castiel.

*Mi venganza* y sonreí maliciosamente .

Abrí lentamente la gran ventana corrediza , pude ver que Lysandro dormía plácidamente en su cama con un brazo colgando fuera de ella y abajo había un colchón tirado en el piso en el cual estaba durmiendo Castiel todo despatarrado .

Cautelosa mente me puse entre medio de la cama y el colchón en el piso agarre la pequeña bocina que había agarrado antes y tape uno de mis oídos y apreté el botón para que sonara.

-TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-sonó como si fuera una bocina de camión.

-Que? que ? que pasa?-salto Castiel parándose y mirando a todos lados muy confundido.

Lysandro no dijo nada pero se sobresalto tanto que callo a un costado de su cama .

-Hjajajajaajja-empece a reírme sin control alguno -D-de-deberían haber v-visto s-sus c-c-car-ras-dije entrecortada mente-Haa aajja hay dios mi panza! haa...-suspire calmando un poco mis carcajadas -chi-chicos?-dije con algo de miedo?

Ellos se acercaban lentamente hacia mi con una enormes sonrisas maliciosas , yo retrocedí inconscientemente chocando con la ventana , quise darme vuelta rápidamente para abrir la ventana y escapar pero Castiel me había tomado con una mano del brazo y otra alrededor de mi cintura para levantarme y luego tirarme no muy bruscamente al colchón y lo que vino después me dejo sin respiración...

-Venganza !-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras empezaban a hacerme cosquillas.

-Jaajajajaj b-basta ajajja jajja-dije apenas audible- ¡Cof-cof cof-cof!-empece a toser.

-Hey estas bien ?-pregunto Lysandro parando de hacerme cosquillas.

-Que flojita eres -dijo Castiel mientras me ayudaba a sentarme y me daba pequeños golpesitos en la espalda.

-S-si estoy bien - dije ya parando de toser y haciendo una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Ahora mas importante-comenzó a hablar el albino-que haces y como entraste aquí?

-Primero vine por mi venganza y segundo por la ventana-respondí.

-Venganza?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Si ustedes ayer entraron a mi cuarto para asustarme y lo único que consiguieron fue v-ver-verme en ropa i-in-interior -dije tartamudeando y muy sonrojada.

Ellos abrieron la boca para responde pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la habitación de Lysandro fue abierta.

-Hey Lys están bien ?escuche unos ruidos y alguien gritando y luego riendo-pregunto el pelinegro que se sorprendió al verme sentada en el colchón entremedio de los dos muchachos- y la señorita quien es ? que yo sepa ayer el único que se quedo adormir aquí es Castiel.

-Ha ella...

-Yo soy _(TN)_( ) soy su nueva vecina y amiga de Lysandro y Castiel-lo interrumpí mientras me paraba a estrechar mi mano con la del muchacho.

-Hoo! así que tu eres nuestra nueva vecina-sonrió- yo soy Leigh el hermano de Lysandro encantado de conocerte-y estrecho mi mano amistosa mente- pero ... como es que llegaste hasta aquí ?.

-Por la ventana , es que nuestros balcones están casi unidos y ella salto la pequeña reja - respondió Lysandro.

-Haaa... ahora entiendo todo-dijo Leigh-Bueno yo debo irme Lys el desayuno ya esta hecho , nos vemos _(TN) fue un gusto conocerte-dijo y se fue cerrado la puerta detrás de el .

-Bueno que esperan? vallan a lavarse las caras y cambien ce que hay que ir al instituto-les ordene.

-Ja! quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes? -dijo el pelirrojo .

Lo mire desafiante.

-Yo creo que iré a cambiarme al baño-dijo el albino y se fue .

-Vamos Castiel levantate y ve a cambiarte-dije tirando de su brazo para que se levantara-levántate- y tire mas de su brazo.

-Tu si que no tienes fuerza-rió y tiro de mi brazo haciendo que yo cayera encima de el .

Me quede petrificada al sentir la respiración de Castiel chocar contra mi cuello, intente levantarme pero me sobresalte al sentir como los dientes del pelirrojo se clavaban suavemente en mi piel.

-Q-que haces?-dije alejándome y quedando frente a el.

-Estas toda roja-dijo con esa sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Callate! pervertido - dije sumamente avergonzada y levantándome del suelo.

-No se de que hablas yo solo estaba comprobando si tu cuello era tu punto débil-se hizo el inocente.

Iba a contestarle pero fui interrumpida.

-Ya termine de cambiarme, Castiel ya puedes usar el baño-dijo el albino .

El pelirrojo asintió y se fue , mientras le dije a Lysandro que me iba a mi casa a buscar mis cosas para el instituto y el me dijo que en un rato me iban a pasar a buscar así salíamos los tres juntos para el instituto.

Cruce otra vez la pequeña reja y comencé a guardar los libros en mi mochila , cuando termine mire la hora y todavía faltaba media hora para ir al instituto así que me puse a ver la tele.

Estaba lo mas tranquila viendo la tele hasta que ...

-Bu!-dijo alguien en mi oído.

-Waaaa!-salte del sillón asustada-casi me matas del susto...


	8. Chapter 8

**Narra Catiel**

Había salido del baño y baje para poder desayunar , vi que Lysandro ya lo estaba haciendo pero faltaba alguien...

-Y la pulga ?

-Te refieren a _(TN)-respondió sin dejar de comer-Se fue a su casa dijo que después la pasemos a buscar así vamos juntos al instituto.

-Hoo

-Pasa algo ? - pregunto mi amigo.

-No no pasa nada pero...-hice una pausa-creo que iré a molestarla un rato-y partí para la habitación de Lysandro.

Cruce la pequeña reja y abrí la venta y vi que no había nadie en la habitación , baje las escaleras y ahí estaba ella viendo la televisió lo pensé ni una vez y fui muy silenciosamente hasta donde estaba, me acerque lentamente a su oído y ...

-Bu!-le susurre

-Waaaaa!-chillo ella pegando una gran salto fuera del sillón-Casi me matas del susto Castiel !-dijo con la mano en el corazón.

-Tendrías que haber visto tu cara - dije burlona mente.

-Tonto!- y me arrojo una almohada que esquive fácilmente.

Ella se sentó otra vez y siguió viendo la televisión cosa que imite y me senté a su lado.

-Y Lysandro ?-pregunto

-Estaba desayunando

-Y tu no desayunas?

-No

-Por qué ?

-Porque no

-Por qué no ?

-Porque no se me dan las ganas

-Y por qué?

-Que es esto un interrogatorio ?- pregunte ya un poco fastidiado .

-L-lo siento es solo que... nada -dijo y seguimos viendo la tele en silencio.

Seguimos viendo la tele hasta que mostraban una escena en donde el protagonista cargaba a su chica en sus brazos mientras caminaba rumbo hacia el mar .

-Ahora que me acuerdo...anoche uno ustedes me cargo hasta mi habitación ?-pregunto _(TN)

-Si , fui yo - respondí .

-Lo siento ... de seguro estaba muy pesada-dijo mirando hacia el piso algo avergonzada.

-Y si que lo estabas- mentí- pensé que estaba cargando a Lysandro en ves de a ti y el si que pesa mucho !- me burle .

-Hey yo no peso mucho!-dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Si si pesas

-Si pero no tanto como Lysandro !

-Y como lo sabes ?- le pregunte acercándome lentamente hacia ella haciendo que retrocediera chocando con la pared dejándola atrapa entre esta y yo .

-porque porque ...enserio peso mas que Lysandro ?-pregunto desviando la mirada .

-Jajajajjaaja-reí con ganas- Claro que no pulga ! - dije revolviendo sus cabellos - apenas hice fuerza para llevarte , no pesas nada .

-Estas seguro que no me estas mintiendo ? - pregunto con algo de desconfianza .

-Claro , mira.

Dicho esto me agache un poco para poder pasar uno de mis brazos por detrás de sus rodillas y otro por su espalda levantándola del suelo haciendo que _(TN) se sonrojara.

-Ves? - le dije mirándola directo a los ojos para que confiara en mi palabra - deberías comer mas eres muy liviana .

-Pero como ! y mucho pero por alguna razón no subo mucho de peso .

-Tienes razón ayer casi te comes la Pizza entera tu sola - dije con mi media sonrisa burlona.

_(TN) iba a decir algo pero el timbre de la puerta la interrumpió. Ella se bajo de mis brazos torpemente mientras iva hacia la puerta para ver quien era mientras la seguía por detrás.

Abrió y era Lysandro .

-Están listos ? - pregunto mi amigo - dense prisa o llegaremos tarde !

_(TN) fue a buscar sus cosas mientras yo la esperaba con el albino en la entrada de su casa. Cuando salio y cerro la puerta de esta partimos los tres rumbo al instituto.


	9. Chapter 9

**NARRA _(TN)**

Íbamos rumbo al instituto los tres mientras hablábamos de cosas sin sentido y yo siendo molestada todo el tiempo por Castiel , que se burlaba de mi por cualquier defecto que me encontrara , mientras Lysandro contemplaba nuestro pequeño "numero" acompañado de pequeñas carcajadas.

-Ustedes dos parecen novios- soltó como si nada Lysandro.

Frene en seco y me di media vuelta para mirara a Lysandro con mi cara sumamente sonrojada.

-q-qu-que estas diciendo Lysandro - dije muy nerviosamente y sonrojan dome cada vez mas .

-Si Lysandro que dices ? - dijo Castiel muy tranquilo y con cara de ¿ Estas loco ?.

Senti una pequeña punzada en mi pecho al ver la cara de Castiel , tanto le molestaba la idea de que Lysandro pensara que pareciéramos novios ?

-Es que andan pelándose y molestándose todo el día ya saben ese dicho que dice que " los que se pelean se aman " .

-c-claro que no ! - dije poniéndome aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba - Castiel y yo ... - y no pude terminar de defenderme porque el sonido de mi celular interrumpió.

-Hola?-conteste- ha ! Nat ! como estas ? , bien bien , si estoy en camino , he ? si no tengo ningún inconveniente enseguida estoy ahí , Chau - y colgué - Lo siento chicos me adelantare Nat necesita mi ayuda con unas cosas , los veo luego - y antes de que ellos puedan decir algo salí corriendo rumbo al instituto.

**NARRA CASTIEL**

_(TN) iba a contestarle a Lysandro pero fue interrumpida por su celular y contesto.

-Hola?-contesto- ha ! Nat ! como estas ? , bien bien , si estoy en camino , he ? si no tengo ningún inconveniente enseguida estoy ahí , Chau - colgó - Lo siento chicos me adelantare Nat necesita mi ayuda con unas cosas , los veo luego - y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella ya había salido corriendo rumbo a el instituto.

-Parece que se lleva bastante bien con Nathaniel - dijo mi amigo

-Y eso a mi que ?- conteste de mala gana.

-Estas celoso ?- pregunto Lysandro.

-Por que debería de estarlo?

-Bueno ella nos dejo aquí y se fue con Nathaniel .

-Ja ! como si me importara- dije para continuar con mi camino.

Por supuesto que estaba celoso , y enojado a la vez , al ver como _(TN) nos dejaba aquí para ir con el don "perfección" de Nathalie .

Llegamos al aula y vimos que la pulga no estaba, de seguro que seguía con EL pero si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a clases.

La campana sonó y el profesor entro por la puerta para comenzar sus respectiva clase y ella todavía no unos 15 minutos de clase hasta que el profesor fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta al ser abierta de golpe mostrando a una agitada _(TN) y a Nathaniel en el mismo estado que ella .

-Llegan tarde - les regaño el profesor.

-Lo sentimos mucho profesor es que tuvimos unos problemas con unos papeles que debía entregar - se excuso el "don perfecto".

-Okey vallan a sentarse- les ordeno.

_(TN) se sentó como siempre enfrente mio , pero esta vez no la moleste en toda la hora estaba molesto , ella nos había dejado para poder ir con Nathalie .

La hora había terminado y ella se había dado vuelta para verme fijamente a los ojos .

-Estas enojado no ? - me pregunto .

-No , no lo estoy y nose que te hace pensar eso - dije tranquilo pero a la vez con un tono molesto.

-Porque no me has molestado en toda la hora y eso es raro - dijo sin apartar la mirada.

-Yo si lo estoy - se escucho una voz .

-Lysandro yo... de verdad lo siento chicos es que Nathaniel de verdad necesitaba mi ayuda , aparte el me había ayudado mucho cuando ingrese al instituto y quería agradecerle de alguna forma.

Nadie respondió todo quedo en silencio entre nosotros tres.

-Yo ...-ella parecía algo nerviosa - para recompensarlos pueden venir a casa hoy yo cocinare y luego si quieren nos quedamos jugando vídeo juegos y se quedan a dormí , que les parece ?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-No pienses que con eso vas a comprar nuestro perdón , no ? Lysandro - dije volteando hacia el .

-Yo creo que ... la oferta es tentadora...así que si , iré a comer a tu casa , jugar vídeo juegos y a dormir-dijo mi amigo.

-Enserio Lys ? - dijo parándose de su asiento - Gracias - y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla- enserio no te arrepentirás ,cocino muy bien - le sonrió - y tu Castiel ?-no respondí- si dices que si también de daré un beso .

La oferta era tentadora MUY tentadora , pero no la iba perdonarla tan fácilmente .

-Ya te dije que no - dicho esto me pare y empece a caminar hacia la salida- vamos Lysandro .

-Si ya voy -dijo siguiéndome- y tu _(TN) no vienes?.

-Lo siento creo que mejor no , aparte tengo que seguir ayudando a Nathaniel , pero te buscare después así volvemos justos a casa-sonrió.

Mi amigo solo asintió y los dos salimos de ahí dejando a _(TN) atrás.

Caminamos hasta el patio trasero hasta que decidimos sentarnos debajo de un árbol .Nadie dijo nada solo , nos quedamos los dos en silencio disfrutando de la suave brisa.

-Hey mira quien se acerca- dijo mi amigo e inmediatamente me voltee a ver quien era .

Era la pulga que venia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y traía una pequeña bolsa en una de sus manos.

-Hola chicos , puedo sentarme con ustedes ? o molesto ?- pregunto con un tono inocente

-Claro _(TN) siéntate - le dijo el albino con una pequeña sonrisa.

No le preste atención y me recosté en el pasto con uno de mis brazos apoyado sobre mi frente .Podía escuchar que _(TN) y Lysandro reían y hablaban muy animada mente , en verdad quería unirme les pero mi orgullo era muy grande y no la iba a perdonar fácilmente.

Estaba de lo mas tranquilo escuchando la conversación de esos dos hasta que pararon de hablar , me pareció raro , pero no me moví de mi posición , quedándome recostado en el pasto con mi brazo aun tapándome la vista.

-Hey !- escuche que me llamaba una voz femenina y era mas que obvio que sabia de quien era esa voz.

-...- no respondí.

-Hey !-dijo otra vez agarrando el brazo que tenia poyado en mi cabeza - sigues enojado ?.

-Molestas , estoy tratando de dormir - dije soltándome de su agarre.

-Molestas , estoy tratando de dormir .

-Que dijiste ? - pregunte sentándome

-Que dijiste ? - me imito .

-Oye ! deja de imitarme - dije ya un poco molesto .

-Oye deja de imitarme - siguió imitándome.

-Tu te lo buscaste !- dije y rápidamente me abalance sobre ella dejándola tirada en el pasto con una pierna mía a cada lado de ella dejándola prácticamente acorralada - no tienes escapatoria - dije cuando ella hizo un intento de escaparse y salir corriendo.

Dicho esto empece a hacerle cosquillas a mas no poder , ya que ella reía entrecortada mente por la falta de aire , pero en un momento senti una pequeñas manos que me agarran muy gentilmente y estas hicieron que pare con las cosquillas .

-Por fin sonríes - dijo con una muy pequeña pero cálida sonrisa y antes de que pudiera decirle algo ella siguió hablando- De verdad que lo siento mucho chicos , yo no quise ...- dijo y se sentó - no quiero que estén enojados conmigo son mis primeros amigos desde que llegue a esta cuidad y no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por algo tan pequeño como eso , Nathaniel también es mi amigo y en ese momento de verdad que necesitaba mi ayuda y si a ustedes algún día les pasa algo y necesitan de mi ayuda yo también iré ayudarles - dijo con la cabeza agachada mirando el pasto mientras que jugaba con este .

-Esta bien _(TN) yo ya no estoy enojado-le dijo el albino dándole pequeñas palma ditas en la cabeza .

-Gracias- dijo con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos - y tu Castiel ?- me pregunto mirándome con sus grandes y hermosos ojos de perrito mojado que tenia .

-Haaa- deje salir un gran suspiro - esta bien te perdo...

Y lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido por un abraso de _(TN).

-Gracias gracias gracias gracias ! - decía mientras apretaba mas su pequeño cuerpo al mio .

Me limite a corresponderle el abrazo y luego de unos segundos nos separamos .

-Y mas te vale que esta noche la comida sea rica he - dije con una media sonrisa en mi rostro .

-Si señor - dijo como si fuera un soldado .

-Tonta - dije dulcemente .

El día se me había pasado bastante rápido en el instituto ya que volví a empezar a molestar a _(TN) de nuevo , reíamos y nos divertíamos como siempre , pero mas halla de todo eso me percate de algo y ese algo era que ya no podía mantenerme lejos de ella y de su gran sonrisa...


	10. Chapter 10

**Narro Yo (narrador)**

_(TN) , Lysandro y Castiel al salir del instituto se habían dirigido a la casa de la muchacha , para poder pasar la fantástica noche que esta había prometido , pero antes habían hecho una parada en el supermercado para poder comprar las cosas necesarias para hacer la cena .

-Y con que nos vas a intoxicar hoy ?- pregunto el pelirrojo burlándose de la muchacha.

Ella lo miro con mala cara y dijo - Para tu información cocino bastante bien - dijo orgullosa.

-De seguro que va a estar delicioso - interrumpió Lysandro.

-Jaja gracias por tu apoyo Lys - dijo sonriendo le cálida mente al albino.

Castiel lo miro con mala cara , pero este no le presto atención .

Los tres adolescentes siguieron su camino hasta la casa de _(TN) , pero Castiel y Lysandro decidieron ir a tomar una ducha antes de ir a la casa de la chica , se despidieron para luego mas tarde volver a verse.

**Narra _(TN)**

Me despedí de los chicos y entre a mi casa , decidí tomar una ducha para relajarme un poco, al terminar me vestí con unos short negros y una remera banca sin mangas (musculosa) deje mi cabello suelto mojado para que este se secara al natural .

Baje a la cocina para acomodar las cosas para mas tarde poder preparar la comida y en eso tocan el y abrí directamente sin preguntar porque era mas que obvio quienes eran .

-Pasen - dij invitándolos a pasar .

-Iba a pasar igual a aunque no me invitaras - dijo Castiel arrogante mente haciéndome a un lado para pasar .

-yo voy a empezar a hacer la cena , mientras ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran , vean tele , jueguen a los videojuegos , siéntanse como en su casa - dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina .

-Iba a hacerlo de todos modos - grito Castiel desde la sala .

No le hice caso y suspire resignada , mientras preparaba la comida podía escuchar la risa de Lysandro y algunas groserías salir de la boca de Castiel *Seguro que le gano en algun juego * .Seguí muy concentrada haciendo la salsa para las pastas , quería que estuviera todo delicioso y mas si era para mis dos grandes amigos .

-Hey necesitas ayuda ? - pregunto la voz que hizo que diera un pequeño salto del susto .

-Lys me asustaste - dije dejando escapas un suspiro de alivio .

-Jejej perdón perdón , solo venia a ver si necesitabas ayuda - dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-Gracias por preguntar Lys pero estoy bien - dije devolviéndole la sonrisa - ve a jugar a los videojuegos con Castiel .

-Lo haría pero ...-dejo de hablar y desvió la mirada hacia la sala - al parecer la esta pasando bien el solo - dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada .

Yo no entendía muy bien a que se refería , así que me asome a la sala y pude ver a un alocado Castiel parado encima del sillón ( o sofá) tocando la guitarra descontrolada mente , reprimí una gran carcajada para mis adentros y fui corriendo hasta la cocina para poder soltarla.

-Jajajaj - reí fuertemente - que gracioso , nunca lo había visto así , es muy tierno .

-La música lo pone así - dijo el albino .

-Se nota que le encanta .

-Es lo que mas le apasiona hacer en el mundo , y ahora que estamos solos - se acerco un poco - capas que no lo parezca pero Castiel el bastante sensible y mas cuando se trata de hacer la letra o melodía de una canción de amor , es peor que yo - dijo entre pequeñas risas.

-Me encantaría poder escucharlos algún día .

-Pronto lo harás - dijo mientras iba para donde estaba Castiel.

Segui haciendo la cena que me llevo por lo menos unos 20 minutos mas cuando estuvo lista llame a los chicos para que que vinieran a sentarse a comer .

-Lys , Castiel la cena ya esta lista - grite desde la mesa mientras acomodaba los platos .

-Uwaaa se ve delicioso - me alago el albino haciendo que me sonrojara .

-G-gracias - dije algo apenada - y Castiel ?

-Enfufafo-dijo con un montón de comida en la boca .

-jaja Traga y después habla .

-Que esta en tu cuarto - dijo mientras se llevaba otro bocado de fideos con salsa a la boca.

*que estará haciendo ?*

Subí hasta mi cuarto y abrí la puerta y vi a Castiel con mi sostén ( o corpiño) en sus manos analizándolo detenidamente.

-PERVERTIDO - le grite mientras le sacaba el objeto de entre sus manos - que estas haciendo ?

-Hey _(TN) tienes menos pechos de lo que pensaba - dijo haciendo que me sonrojara al máximo.

-Ya esta la comida ve rápido o se enfriara - dije sin prestarle atención al "hermoso" comentario que había hecho

-Como digas T-A-B-L-A- D-E -P-L-A-N-C-H-A-R - dijo con una gran sonrisa burlona.

-Te matare !-dije tirando mi sostén por quien sabe donde y empezando a perseguir a Castiel que ya estaba bajando las escaleras a gran velocidad .


	11. Chapter 11

**Primero quiero disculparme por lo corto del capitulo, mas tarde voy a subir el otro para compensar este :D que tampoco es muy largo que digamos :P**

NARRA _(TN)

Después de perseguir a Castiel por toda la casa , se sentó y empezó a comer .

-que miras?- me pregunto .

-Y ?

-Y que ? - respondió el fastidiado

-Esta bueno ?- le pregunte emocionada .

-S-si esta bueno- dijo desviando la mirada algo sonrojado .

*Waaaa esta sonrojado , ¡que lindo !* - Me alegro de que te halla gustado - dije mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

Seguimos comiendo entre risas y burlas , pero todo termino en un gran desastre

-Hey no tires la comida ! - le reproche a Castiel cuando un pedazo de pan voló hasta golpear mi cabeza .

Pero al parecer el muchacho no me había escuchado muy bien porque empezó a tirarme pedazos de nuevo .

-Ya para ! - dije y no le tire con un pedasito de pan si no que con una pedazo entero que impacto un su rostro - Ups ! lo siento Castiel y-y-yo yo fue s-sin qu-querer- tartamudee al ver la gran cara de enfado del pelirrojo .

Castiel inmediatamente agarro el mismo pan que le había tirado y me lo lanzo pero logre esquivarlo .

-Ja fallaste - me burle - ahora toma esto - y dicho esto agarre los fideos que quedaban en mi plato y se los lance , cayendo todo en cabeza de Castiel - Jaajaahjajajaj - estalle en risas.

-Ahora vas a ver - dijo el pelirrojo agarrando también sus fideos del plato y lanzándome a mi cara - jajajajaj te ves hermosa - dijo refregándome los fideos por la cara , mientras que yo no me quede atrás y empece hacerle lo mismo .

Mientras que nosotros dos seguíamos concentrados revolcándonos por todos lados y lanzándonos comida de un lado a otro una persona nos observaba divertido en silencio .

-Ustedes dos son tan tiernos , parecen dos nenes de jardín peleando , o yo diría mmm... que son la pareja perfecta - dijo Lysandro tranquilos sentado y comiendo aun sus fideos en la mesa.

Con mi compañero de combate nos miramos y nos sonreímos maliciosamente , se nos había ocurrido la misma idea .

Agarramos toda la comida que pudimos con nuestras manos y se lo arrojamos a Lysandro haciendo que este parara de comer dejando caer el tenedor , pero el no tardo en responder y nos tiro con lo que pudo y fue ahí cuando empezó la segunda ronda de la guerra de comida .


	12. Chapter 12

NARRA CASTIEL

Después de la segunda ronda de guerra de comida los tres caímos abatidos en el suelo con nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

-E-eso si q-que fue divertido- dijo entrecortada mente _(TN)

-La mejor guerra de comida de mi vida - admití

-Y pensar que caí en su juego infantil - suspiro Lysandro

-Pero que dices Lys ? todavía somos jóvenes este tipo de cosas son divertidas hacerlas con tus amigos de ves en cuando - dijo con una gran sonrisa la pulga

-La pulga tiene razón Lysandro , por primera vez has caso de lo que dice - dije mientras recargaba mi mentón en la cabeza de _(TN)

-Hey no soy un mueble ! - dijo empujándome levemente

-Ha ! perdón es que con tu estatura es difícil diferenciarlo ya que son iguales - dije apoyando nuevamente en ella pero esta vez pasando un brazo a cada lado de sus hombros y tirandole todo mi peso encima de ella

-Grrrr pesas - dijo gruniendo ? , logro zafarse y fue corriendo en dirección al albino - Lyssss ! - dijo yendo hacia donde este y se aferraba a el en un abrazo - Castiel me esta molestado - dijo haciendo voz de nena chiquita y malcriada .

-Hey Castiel ! no molestes a _(TN) - dijo mientras con una mano aferraba a _(TN) mas cerca de su cuerpo y con la otra le daba palmaditas en su cabeza y eso en VERDAD me estaba molestando - A pequeñas damas como ella hay que tratarlas delicadamente , así - y dicho esto mi amigo paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de _(TN) y la otras por detrás de su espalda alzándola en el aire - A donde desea que la lleve Princesa ? - dijo con tono suave haciendo que _(TN) se sonrojara y haciendo que me pusiera realmente furioso.

-A la sala de juegos por favor Sir Lord Lysandro ! - dijo con mucha energía mientras apuntaba con el dedo en dirección a la sala de juegos .

Mientras que los dos se iban e dirección a la sala de juegos yo me quede parado ahí observando la escena , en verdad me molestaba , como la abraso, la cercanía entre ellos , y mas aun me molesto que ella ni siquiera le molesto tales actos.

*Puede ser que a ella le guste... NONO imposible no ? no ? haggg ! esto de verdad me molesta ! ... espera ... pareciera como si estuviera celoso? JA imposible yo ? celoso JAMAS ! *

Sacudí mi cabeza un poco para alejar esos pensamiento y me dirigí a donde se había ido esos dos hace unos momentos y estaban tranquilamente sentados en el sillón jugando a los videojuegos como si nada hubiera pasado , me quede apoyado en el marco de la puerta observando como _(TN) hablaba y le sonreía a Lysandro al ver sentí un dolor punzante en el pecho .

-Castiel !

-Que quieres ? - le respondí de mala gana .

-Como que , que quiero ? - dijo mientras trataba de poner cara de enojada - Ven aquí a jugar con nosotros ! - me ordeno .

-Por que debería de jugar ? - dije desviando la mirada hacia otro lado * tu estas mejor sin mi y con Lysandro a tu lado *

-No es obvio ? es porque sin ti no es lo mismo TONTO ! - dijo dándome una de esas cálidas sonrisas que hacían que mi cuerpo se estremeciera involuntariamente - Aparte es divertido ver como pierdes !

-Ja ! ya veremos quien pierde ahora ! - dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Castiel es imposible que me ganes ,solo en tus mas profundos sueños pasan ese tipo de cosas - dijo obviamente burlándose de mi .

-Esta bien , hagamos una apuesta - dije con una media sonrisa maliciosa - El que perdedor tendrá que hacer lo que el ganador le diga pero solo una .

-Trato hecho - y dicho esto nos dimos un "apretón de manos" y en ese momento me di cuenta que la mano de _(TN) era realmente pequeña y suave.

-Lysandro tu seras el "juez" - dije y el solo asintió .

Empezamos la partida de lucha y debo admitir que la pulga es realmente buena en esto , pero no podía perder esta vez así que puse todo mi empeño para poder ganar .

Íbamos empatados 12 a 12 y esta era la ultima ronda para ver quien era el ganador ...

-No perderé ante ti Castiel , ganare y te ordenare que hagas algo realmente vergonzoso - dijo riendo maliciosamente _(tn)

-Jajajaja - reí con ganas - Eso solo pasara en tus sueños preciosa - dije estas palabras a escasos centímetros de su rostro haciendo que se sonrojara .

-Cállate y a jugar !

Ya estaba por perder, _(TN) realmente iba a destrozarme pero no iba a dejarla *No esta vez ! * ... pero por suerte logre ganarle y por muy poco ... ahora solo tenia que pensar que era lo que le iba hacer que haga a la enana esta .

-Haaa - suspiro - y ahora que es lo que quieres que haga ? - dijo mirando todabía la pantalla del televisor .

-Mmmmm ... no lo se dotabía no he pensado en nada - dije sin importancia .

_(TN) había dicho algo en voz baja , pero no logre escuchar , seguimos jugando a los videojuegos , pero yo estaba en otro mundo pensado que podría pedirle a _(TN).

Ya eran las las 5:47 de la madrugada y optamos por irnos a dormir .Ayudamos a _ (TN) a traer unos colchones que tenia guardados y los pusimos en el living de su casa , eran 3 , yo me coloque del lado derecho , Lysandro del lado izquierdo y _(TN) estaba en el medio .

-Oye _(TN) no crees que es algo descuidado al dormir des preocupadamente entremedio de 2 chicos ? - le dijo algo preocupado el albino .

-Mmmm ? a que te refieres Lys ? - pregunto inocentemente la TONTA y si que lo era .

- Tu ...- la mire serio - Si que eres tonta .

-Ha ? a que viene eso ? - dijo algo molesta

-_(TN) creo que es algo descuidado de tu parte al dormir junto con nosotros , ya sabes somos HOMBRES después de todo - dijo con lentitud y calma mi amigo .

-AJajaj jaj - rió la muchacha - no pasa nada chicos yo ... - hizo una pausa - yo confió en ustedes y no creo que sean capaces de hacerme ESO .

-Pero somos hombres no importa si confías o no uno nunca sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar - dije serio , en verdad era descuida esta pulga .

-Castiel tiene razón - dijo preocupado Lysandro

-Ustedes serian capaces de hacerme algo ? - pregunto seria y serena clavándonos sus rojizos ojos .

-Pero somos ... - fui interrumpido

-Lo harían ? - dijo aun mas seria .

-No - dijimos al unisolo

-Jamas haríamos algo que te lastimara _(TN)- termino mi amigo y yo solo me limite a asentir .

Ella sonrió amplia mente.

-Ven no hay de que preocuparse - dijo y se levanto - iré a ponerme la pijama enseguida vuelvo -y dicho esto se fue hacia su cuarto a cambiarse .

-Si que es tonta - dije suspirando .

-Si que lo es - afirmo mi amigo .

Pasaron unos minutos y _(TN) bajaba con unos shorts purpura con unos detalles en negro y una remera con tirantes finos a juego *WOW q-que linda* estaba realmente encantadora , la hacia ver mas frágil de lo que ya lo era y mas linda .

_(TN) se acostó entre nosotros , pero no sin antes poner una película de terror en la tele , mirábamos los 2 la película muy atentos ya que Lysandro se había dormido mientras ella se había ido a cambiar , de vez en cuando _(TN) pegaba pequeños sal titos de sorpresa al ver las partes aterradoras , pero jamas quito la vista de la pantalla , en verdad era una chica valiente . La película ya había terminado , agarre el control remoto y apague la tele , cuando gire la cabeza para ver a la pulga ella ya estaba profundamente dormida con todos sus cabellos alborotados por su rostro , corrí los mechones de pelo con mi mano suavemente para no despertarla dejando su rostro al descubierto sonreí al verla tan relaja , deposite un suave beso en sus frente y la arrope .

-Buena noches pulga - dije en un susurro suave y cerré mis ojos para caer en un profundo sueño .

Sentía algo aplastando mi estomago e intente quitármelo de encima pero la cosa esa estaba aferrada a mi , abrí perezosamente mis ojos y levante un poco mi cabeza para ver que era lo que estaba en mi estomago .

Pero que ...- dije sentándome de golpe - oye _(TN) despierta .

Así es la cabeza de la pulga estaba en mi estomago y con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y torso , seguí moviendo la un poco pero no había caso ella no despertaba , gire hacia donde estaba Lysandro para pedirle ayuda pero el también estaba en una situación parecida a la mía , ya que mas de la mitad de las piernas de _(TN) estaban sobre el torso de este .

-Hey Lys ! despierta - dije mientras le lanzaba una almohada a la cara y este despertaba de inmediato.

-Así que por esto soñé que algo me estaba aplastando - dijo mirando las piernas de _(TN)

-Oye ayúdame no puedo despertarla - dije ya algo alterado .

-Hoo ! y ... porque deberías quitarla ? - cuestiono el recién despertado- Si sabes que te gusta - y al escuchar eso no pude contener un notable sonrojo.

-Solo ayúdame quieres - dije levantado un poco la voz .

Lysandro quito con cuidado las piernas de _(TN) haciéndolas aun lado y empezó a zarandear suavemente a la chica .

-Hey _(TN) despierta , ya es hora de levantarse pequeña - dijo suavemente y MUY cerca de su oído , demasiado diría yo .

_(TN) soltó su agarre y se sentó y aun con los ojos cerrados dijo ...

-Buenos día Castiel , Lysandro - dijo con una sonrisa perezosa .

-Jajaja que tierna - rió suavemente mi amigo mientras agarraba las mejillas de _(TN) y las estiraba y pellizcaba , yo solo suspire y me levante para ir al baño .

Desayunamos en un tranquilo silencio entre bostezos .

-Ya termine , yo debo irme ya que le prometí a mi hermano que lo ayudaría en la tienda de ropa en la mañana - dijo Lysandro parándose - _(TN) de verdad tu comida es exquisita , gracias por invitarme fue muy divertido .

-De nada Lys sabes que estas mas que invitado a venir cuando quieras a mi casa - dijo ella mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta .

**NARRA _(TN) **

Había acompañado a Lysandro hasta la puerta volví adentro y me senté a seguir desayunando con Castiel , hablamos de cosas triviales y reímos un rato , depuse de un rato Castiel me dijo que debía irse ya que tenia que darle de comer a Demonio .

-Pero prométeme que algún día me lo presentaras - dije mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta - Quiero conocerlo de seguro debe ser super lindo - dije emocionada.

-Esta bien esta bien , prometo que algún día vas a conocer a Demonio - dijo ya algo cansado por insistir le tanto .

-Gracias ! - dije dedicándole una gran sonrisa - Que pasa ? - le pregunte ya que se había quedado mirándome fijamente .

-Estuvo bien - dijo en voz baja y algo sonrojado .

-Que cosa estuvo bien ?

-La comida que preparaste estuvo bien aparte me divertí bastante - dijo y bajo la mirada - G-gr-gracias *Que tierno*

-No tienes que agradecerme nada , yo también me divertí mucho !

-Bueno nos vemos - dijo dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar , pero freno y se dio otra vez la vuelta para volver a caminar en mi dirección .

-Que paso te olvidaste algo ? - le pregunte

-Ya se lo que quiero que hagas - dijo de la nada , lo mire y asentí como para que continuara - un beso .

-Que ? - dije sonrojan dome notoriamente

-Un beso en la mejilla - dijo desviando la mirada hacia un costado y note un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas .

-Hoo , esta bien !

Castiel acerco un poco su mejilla hacia mi mientras que yo me ponía de puntitas de pie para poder alcanzarlo , cuando estaba a escasos centímetros para rosar mis labio con su mejilla ... Castiel corrió la cara haciendo que nuestros labios se unieran muy despacio y suavemente , este tenia los ojos cerrados y yo de tan sorprendida que estaba los abrí de par en par , se separo muy lentamente mientras que iba abriendo sus ojos muy lentamente y se quedo mirándome unos segundo.

-N-no-nos vemos - dijo de repente mientras se iba a paso muy apresurado dejándome con el corazón a mil por hora y de un notorio color carmín en todo mi rostro.

-P-pero que ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Narra _(TN)**

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel "incidente" con Castiel , al principio cuando nos encontramos por primera vez después de lo sucedido el ambiente era notoriamente incomodo y tan solo nos limitábamos a saludarnos como dos pequeños niños avergonzados con asentimientos , pero al pasar algunos días de apoco volvimos a hablar normalmente , pero había algo que me preocupaba de todo esto ... ¿Sera que a Castiel no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que había pasado hace una semana ? , en muchas ocasiones intente preguntarle pero no me animaba ya que temía por la respuesta ... que tal si decía que ahora me odia y no quería ver mi cara nunca mas ? * NO NO NO no podría soportarlo * de cualquier forma por ahora iba a dejar las cosas como estaban , pero algún día de estos le tendré que preguntar que fue lo de aquella vez ...

Era un día como cualquiera , me levante de mi cama y de inmediato me fui a duchar , me cambie , desayune y arregle y salí de mi casa rumbo hacia el instituto , llegue a la entrada donde pude ver a Iris y a Violeta las salude y nos encaminamos hacia nuestras respectivas aulas .Entre al aula de lo mas normal y vi a Lysandro muy sumergido escribiendo algo en su libreta.

-Buenos días Lys - dije mientras me sentaba en mi asiento .

-Ho! _(TN) Buenos días - dijo despegando la vista de su libreta y dándome una cálida sonrisa.

-Canción nueva ? - pregunte intrigada .

-Si me vino la inspiración de golpe y decidí anotarla antes de que la olvide .

-Espero poder escucharte cantarla algún día .

-Por supuesto que lo harás - dijo mientras volvía a concentrar su vista en la libreta.

Me gire hacia el frente y apoye mis codos en el banco con mi mentón recargado en las palmas de mis manos * En donde estará ese mal teñido ? , seguro que esta en la azotea y no vendrá a clase *

-Haaa...-suspire , este chico jamas iba aprender.

La clase comenzó y como si fuera sorpresa Castiel no había llegado aun .

El profesor de historia comenzó con la clase y como siempre me pareció bastante aburrida y pesada , así que opte por apoyar mi cabeza en el pupitre (o banco) y de apoco cerré mis ojos para caer rendida ante el sueño.

Desperté de malas ya que alguien estaba tirando fuertemente de mi mejillas , con un empujón aleje la mano que lo estaba haciendo mientras abría los ojos y miraba al responsable de tal acto.

-Castiel - dije somnolienta pero con tono enfadado a la vez - que es lo que quieres ? - dije en tono cansado y volviendo a apoyar mi cabeza para seguir mi agradable sueño .

-Pues si no te has dado cuenta la clase termino hace diez minutos - dijo de lo mas tranquilo .

Levante la vista de golpe para observar que en el salón ya no quedaba nadie solamente nosotros dos .

-Hooo... creo que me quede dormida - dije sin importancia alguna , estaba algo cansada ya que la noche anterior no dormí mucho .

-Crees ?- hubo un silencio- como sea levántate que Lysandro nos espera en el patio - dijo tirando de mi brazo.

-Si si ya voy ya voy - dije mientras que el soltaba su agarre de mi brazo y se adelantaba para ir al patio , agarre mis cosas y al ver la espalda de Castiel no soporte la tentación y salte sobre el enredando mis piernas en su cintura y mis brazos por su cuello - Andando mi fiel Caballo rojo !

-Pero que...- giro su cabeza para mirarme amenazadora mente - que crees que estas haciendo ?- pregunto algo enfadado ? *ajjaja era obvio que se iba a enfadar después de todo era Castiel*

-Que no ves ? estoy encima de mi Fiel , gruñón , molesto , lindo GRAN caballo rojo - dije como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- Vamos !andando no debemos hacer esperara a Lysandro , ANDANDO ! - dije apuntando hacia adelante con mi dedo indice , peor Castiel no se movió ni un centímetro - He que esperas ?

-Enserio crees que voy a llevarte así hasta donde esta Lysandro ?

-Emm Sip - dije sonriendo le dulcemente .

-En tu sueños - dicho esto intento bajarme pero yo me aferre con mas fuerza a su cuerpo .

**NARRA CASTIEL:**

*Mierda,mierda,mierda,mierda,mierda,mierda*

Intente bajar a _(TN) de mi espalda pero la muy inteligente se aferro mas a su cuerpo haciendo que sus pechos se apastaran contra mi espalda y que su boca rosara mi cuello .

Esto se estaba yendo al de controlar mi pulso ya este se puso como loco a tal acción de la un par de veces y me controle , tampoco quería hacer algo inmoral en medio del pasillo del instituto ... o eso creo .

-Esta bien te llevare , pero deja de estrujarme así me estas dejando sin respiración .

-Ho! lo siento- dijo y soltó un poco su agarre y agradecí por mis adentros - Ahora andando !

-Si si - y empece a caminar con la tabla de planchar en mi espalda rumbo a donde se encontraba Lysandro.

-Aquí etamosss ! - dijo muy alegre _(TN) y Lysandro sonrió y abrió la boca para decir algo pero o fui mas rápido y no lo deje hablar.

-Ni se te ocurra decir algo - dije molesto mientras me agachaba un poco para que _(TN) pudiera bajar.

-Vamos Castiel no te enojes mira te daré una pequeña recompensa por traerme hasta aquí - dijo _(TN) mientras daba algunos paso hacia a mi quedando al lado mio y apuntando hacia quien sabe donde - mira allí esta - y voltee a ver , pero no vi nada .

-Yo no veo nada ... estas tratando de burlarte d...- pero no pude terminar la frase ya que sentí unos suaves labios en mi mejilla .

-Ahí tienes tu recompensa - me dijo sonriendo con sus mejillas sonrosadas y luego se alejo para sentarse junto a Lysandro.

Yo me quede unos segundos procesando lo que había pasado recién .

-Heeeeeeeey , tierra llamando a Castiel !- escuche la voz de _(TN) llamándome- oye te sientes bien ? tienes la cara colorado - dijo con una expresión algo preocupada - no tendrás fiebre ?- y dicho esto pego su frente contra la mía -Mmmm tal vez tengas un poco de fiebre , seguro que te sientes bien ? - dijo despegándose solo unos escasos centímetros de mi .

-S-si ! por supuesto que me siento bien , es solo que hace un poco de calor - excuse con lo primero que se me vino a la mente y alejándome de ella para poder ir a sentarme donde se encontraba mi amigo el albino.

-Entonces iré a comprarte algo de beber - y dicho eso se giro para ir a su destino.

-Haaaa- suspire aliviado , esta chica quería matarme de un ataque al corazón primero el beso y después el choque de frentes eso SI era malo para mi corazón .

-Entonces... ¿que fue todo eso ? - pregunto de repente mi amigo.

-No tengo idea.

-Castiel...- hizo una pausa - quiero hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con la verdad - me dijo muy serio Lysandro , yo solo me limite - tu...¿sientes algo hacia _(TN)?

BUUUUMMMM ! y la bomba había caído.

-Si te digo te miento - hice una pausa - no estoy seguro de lo que en verdad siento , cuando estoy con ella la paso bien y el solo hecho de pensar que la voy a ver me pone contento , aparte del notorio nerviosismo que tengo cuando ella se acerca mucho a mi pero...

-Pero...?- insiste mi amigo - estas asustado - confirmo .

-No lo se - dije firme , de verdad no sabia que responderle aun no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasándome.

-Bueno , sabes que aquí tienes a un amigo el cual siempre va a estar dispuesto a escucharte- dijo con una leve sonrisa .

-Gra-

-Pero solo te diré una cosa - me interrumpió - no quiero que juegues con _(TN) ella es mi muy preciada amiga al igual que tu y lo que menos quiero ver es que algunos de los dos este triste - dijo serio .

-No te preocupes , lo menos que quiero es hacerle es daño.

-A quien no le quieres hacer daño ? - la voz de la pulga había salido de la nada- Toma te compre un poco de jugo - dijo mientras me entregaba el juego - Y bien ?.

-A nadie _(TN) , es estaba recitando una pequeña parte de una canción-excuso mi amigo.

-Hoooo ! - dijo emocionada - quiero escucharla por favor ! si si , di que si Castiel - suplico .

-No, aun no esta terminada - hablo Lysandro - tendrás que esperar hasta que este lista - le sonrió dulcemente .

-Esta bien - dijo no muy convencida - pero yo quiero ser la primera en escucharla , tienen que prometérmelo - dijo parándose enfrente de nosotros y extendiendo sus meñique uno para cada uno de nosotros dos - ¿ que esperan ,? denme sus meñiques - dijo mientras entrelazaba su pequeño dedo en los nuestros - Bien ! prometido- y sonrió amplia mente.

-Esa una promesa - dio Lysandro sonriendo le

En ese momento la campa sonó y tuvimos que entrar a clases , yo iba a saltarme las clases pero _(TN) me arrastro prácticamente al aula mientras me regañaba y Lysandro solo reía de nuestro pequeño espectáculo .

Entramos y nos dimos cuenta que el profesor y estaba en el aula , de inmediato nos dijo que nos acomodáramos en nuestros respectivos asientos que nos tenia que decir algo importante .

-Bueno silencio - pidió el profesor- tengo algo muy importante que decirles , pronto realizaremos un evento para poder reunir dinero para pode hacer un viaje de convivencia con todo el curso - anuncio el profesor - por eso cada unos de los alumnos de este curso tiene la libertad de hacer algo lo que quieran para poder recaudar fondos , ya sea un puesto de comida , una obra de teatro lo que a ustedes se le ocurra y TODOS repito TODOS están obligados a participa .

Ho si esto iba a ser un gran fastidios ...


	14. Chapter 14

**Narra el narrador**

Era una mañana bastante agitada en el Sweet amoris .

Los alumnos iban y venia ya que faltaba nada mas y nada menos que solo 1 día para este "festival" o eventos de recaudación de fondos para una excursión con todos los alumnos .Chicos por aquí chicos por aya globos de colores por aquí disfraces de todos tipo y muchas cosas mas.

Todos estaban muy contentos y llenos de energía , pero había una persona en este gran instituto que no estaba de un MUY buen humor que digamos...

-No lo voy a repetir otra vez , no pienso ponerme ese tipo de ropas !- decía un muy enfurecido Castiel.

-Vamos Castiel , Rosaly se esforzó mucho haciendo esta ropa para ti y todos los que van a tocar - decía con un tono de voz suave y aterciopelada _(TN), para poder calmar un poco al furiosos pelirrojo- No se de que te quejas están geniales las ropas .

-No voy a ponérmelas y punto - dijo gritando y finalizando su salida del aula con un gran portazo.

-Seguro que tanto teñirse el pelo le llego al cerebro y le afecto - dijo una muy enojada _(TN)- no entiendo porque no le gusta , si están fantásticas las ropas que hizo Rosaly.

-Si tienes razón _(TN) pero hay que admitir que son algo ... reveladoras - decía un calmado Lysandro .

-Mmmm... puede ser que muestren un poco de piel - dijo la pelinegra mirando las ropas pensativa- pero yo creo que se verán geniales en ustedes-soltó de lo mas tranquila causando un pequeño sonrojo en el albino.

-Gracias _(TN) , tratare de convencer a Castiel de usar las ropas- dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a la muchacha.

-Okey entonces yo también te ayudare !- decía con gran energía la pequeña _(TN)- pero no tengo idea de como podríamos convencerlo - decía pensativa.

-No tengo idea pero ... tiene que ser algo ingenioso y que no haga que Castiel se sienta obligado a usar las ropas- decía también un pensativo Lysandro.

-Podríamos tratar de sobornarlo mmmm... ya se ven a mi casa hoy esta noche e invitamos también a Castiel un poco de comida , videojuegos , música y risas y...!TADA¡ tal ve logremos convencerlo - dijo alegre _(TN) .

-A mi ya me hubieras convencido con solo mencionar la comida - dijo el peliplata con una leve risita

_(TN) le dedico una gran sonrisa y los dos salieron del aula para poner su "soborno" en marcha.

Un par de horas mas tarde...

Eran las 21.12 hs. Castiel , Lysandro y _(TN) se encontraban en la casa de esta ultima mencionada jugando alegremente a las carreras de autos.

-Que lentos , no puedo creer que hayan perdido - decía la pelinegra con aires de grandeza.

-No te creas tanto por ganar una sola vez - le fulmino con la mirada el pelirrojo.

-Haaa-soltó un suspiro la chica- ustedes sigan jugando que yo voy a terminar de hacer la cena - sonrió y fue en dirección hacia la cocina.

**Narra _**

-Castiel ,Lysandro vengan a sentarse a cenar - dije desde el comedor mientras terminaba de poner los vasos en la mesa.

-Y con que nos deleitaras hoy ? nuestra fantástica cocinera _(TN)- dijo Lys mientras se sentaba haciéndome sonrojar por lo que había dicho.

-No es para tanto Lys yo solo cocino normal , si normal - dije un tanto avergonzada con la mirada en el piso.

-No seas modesta sabes muy bien que cocinas excelente .

-Gracias Lys- dije algo apenada .

-Bueno ya déjense de cursilerias que tengo hambre - dijo algo molesto Castiel mientras se sentaba - Y entonces que es lo que cocinaste esta vez ?- pregunto.

-Les hice una hamburguesas caceras con papas fritas - dije mientras les ponía enfrente los platos con comida a los chicos- yo hice el pan , pele las papas y también amase y condimente la carne , espero que les guste- y le dedique una gran sonrisa.

Castiel y Lysandro agarraron sus hamburesas y los dos las probaron al mismo tiempo ... pero los dos se quedaron petrificados cuando empezaron a masticar la comida.

-Hay no ! - dije algo asustada - yo sabia que estaban feas , perdonen chicos , enseguida pido una pizza - dije algo alterada tratando de sacar los platos de comida , pero unas manos me lo impidieron.

-No toques- me ordeno el pelirrojo.

-_(TN) esto no esta feo - me dijo el albino - lo que pasa es que esta tan exquisito que que... haaaa-suspiro- esto en verdad esta riquísimo - mientras miraba a la hamburguesa con pasión ?.

-Si ... no quiero admitirlo de verdad que están buenas - dijo el pelirrojo dándole otro mordisco a la hamburguesa.

-Menos mal - dije aliviada mientras me derrumbaba sobre mi silla - pensé que me habían salido terribles.

Después de servirle un par de hamburguesas a los dos y ver como disgustaban mi comida , había llegado la hora del "chantaje"...

-Vamos Castiel no es tan malo - le dije al nombrado - sabes muy bien que Rosaly se esforzó mucho haciéndolo .

-Ja ! tu dices eso porque no eres la que tiene que ponérselo - dijo el pelirrojo irritado.

-Bueno puede ser ...pero yo tengo que usar un traje de Maid para el café y después tengo que ponerme un disfraz de animalito para dar una mini obra para los niños , y tu te quejas de que solo tienes que usar unas ropas que muestran un poco de piel - dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y voteaba mi mirada hacia otro lado - cobarde - susurre por lo bajo esperando que Castiel no lo aya escuchado.

-Que fue lo que dijiste ?- dijo lento y con un tono de voz muy enojado .

-Yo no le repito las cosas a los C-O-B-A-R-D-E-S !- dije remarcando y haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabras.

Y ahí empezó otra de nuestras tantas peleas del día...por otro lado nuestro "publico" observaba en silencio nuestra disputa.

-Lys di algo ,por favor - le suplique y el me miro y alzo una de sus ceja - te cocinare lo que quieras cuando tu quieras - BAM ! y le lancé mi arma mortal.

-Castiel no le veo nada de malo en usar las ropas de Rosaly ... tal vez muestre un poco bastante mucho de piel , pero tampoco es para tanto - dijo tratando que convencerlo.

-Tu solo lo haces porque _(TN) te dijo que te cocinaría - dijo apuntándolo con el dedo indice y este solo se encogió de hombros .

Me había acercado a Castiel quedando enfrente de el lo tome por los hombros.

-Castiel vamos por favor tienes que usarlas - decía con un tono ya suplicante - are cualquier cosa CUALQUIER cosa , así que por favor usa las ropas - dije haciendo que en la cara del pelirrojo apareciera una media sonrisa.

-Entonces quiero que cantes una canción ahora enfrente de nosotros dos.

**Narra Castiel**

Después de que la enana me dijera que haría cualquier cosa para que me ponga esas ropas , le había dicho que cantara una canción para mi y Lysandro.

-Esta bien - dijo resignada - ya vuelvo traeré el micrófono - y fue rumbo a la sala de juegos a buscar las cosas.

Después de unos 15 minutos _(TN) volvía con un micrófono y su base para sostenerlo , nos dijo si podíamos conectarlo en los parlantes de la tele y que pusiéramos un cd (que nos había entregado ella ) que era de la canción que nos iba a cantar en caraoke.

-Espero no sorprenderlos mucho - dijo burlándose de nosotros .

-O querrás decir que no nos vallamos a reír mucho con tu "gran" canto - finalice y ella solo rió un poco , se acomodo y empezó...

(Aquí cantamos "Let it go – de Demi Lovato)

Cuando termino de cantar con Lys quedamos de piedra , JAMAS habíamos pensado que esta tabla de planchar cantara tan bien !.

-Wow.. - fue lo único que pudimos articular con nuestro amigo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Narra _(TN)**

Todos los alumnos del instituto estaban terminando con los últimos detalles... el ambiente estaba lleno de energía y emoción ya que en 5 minutos abríamos las puertas de este "festival" , pero había algo que me tenia un poquito mas feliz que empezar con este gran evento.

-flashback-

-Wow- fue lo único que había salido de las bocas de mis dos amigos y se quedaron en silencio por unos largos minutos clavando sus miradas en mi .

-Y... entonces... que les pareció ? - pero ellos no contestaron - chicos ! - los llame , pero al no recibir respuesta me acerque a ellos y sacudí mi mano enfrente de sus ojos - holaaaa ! tierra llamando a Castiel y Lysandro ! .

Pac-Pac-Pac!- empezó a aplaudirme Lysandro.

-_(TN) eso estuvo increíble , maravilloso, tienes una voz extremadamente hermosa dulce suave pero potente al mismo tiempo - pauso unos segundos - es como si me hubiese quedado hechizado por tu melodiosa voz - dijo el albino haciéndome sonrojar al extremo.

-G-gr-gracias- dije sumamente avergonzada sonrojada y apenada , no sabia donde meterme .

Muchas veces me habían dicho que tenia un voz hermosa y esas cosas ,aparte yo también me sentía segura cantando con la voz que tenia , ya que siempre hay que tener mucha confianza en uno mismo para poder salir adelante con este tipo de "actividades" artísticas.

-Jamas pensé que una tabla de planchar como tu cantara así - dijo serio Castiel sin quitar su mirada profunda de mi .

-Gracias por el doble cumplido Castiel - dije sarcásticamente.

-De nada-pauso unos segundos- pero en verdad cantas muy bien - y finalizo esto con una media sonrisa pero no de esas sarcásticas sino una con una muy cálida.

-fin flashback-

Al recordaba lo que los chicos me habían dicho la noche anterior hizo que me sonrojara .

-Que pasa _(TN)? tienes la cara roja - me pregunto Iris en un tono preocupado - no tendrás fiebre ? - puso su mano en mi frente.

-No no, es que hace mucho calor aquí -dije algo nerviosa- mejor iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco y también agua - y salí rápido de allí.

Mientras salía al patio me quede observando todos los puestos que había afuera de comida , de juegos , de peluches y muchas cosas mas , esta idea por parte de la directoria me había encantado , *Tengo que admitir que la vieja...ha!...digo directora esta vez se lucio con esa idea para recaudar fondos para la excursión*.

-Que tanto andas pensado ?- susurro alguien en mi oído haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-Waaaa- grite del susto - Castiel me asustaste tonto! - dije algo molesta.

-Eso es porque andas en las nubes y no escuchaste cuando te llame antes- dijo mientras clavaba una mirada dura en mi .

-Haaa ... lo siento iba algo distraída ... ajaj - rasque mi nuca algo apenada , iba tan metida en lo del festival que ni siquiera escuche a Castiel que me llamaba .

-Y en que estabas pensado?- me pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar y yo lo seguía por detrás.

-Solo pensaba en que la directora no estuvo nada mal con esta idea de recaudar fondos , es divertida .

-Hmm- solo se limito a hacer un pequeño ruido .

-Ha por cierto Castiel a que hora van a empezar a tocar Lys , Nhat y tu ? -le pregunte.

-Mmmm creo que a eso de las tres de a tarde.

-Hoo yo a esa hora todavía estoy con la obra - dije algo triste- pero prometo que cuando apenas termine iré a verlos -prometí.

-Mas te vale - dijo con una sonrisa .

Con Castile nos despedimos , para volver con nuestros "deberes" .Fui al teatro en donde haríamos la obra para los niños pequeños y empece ponerme el disfraz que debía usar , era un poco ridículo y muy vergonzoso usarlo , pero valía la pena por hacer felices a todos esos chicos .

**  
NARRA CASTIEL**

Ya había pasado treinta minutos de las tres y no vi a _(TN) por ningún lado , pero tenia la esperanza de que ella llegara para vernos tocar. Estábamos por empezar a tocar la ultima canción y fije mi mirada a todo el publico que nos veían tocar , hasta que pude ver a _(TN) que llevaba puesto un disfraz de lo mas chistoso ( . /imgres?biw=1366&bih=666&tbm=isch&tbnid=yG43ia9PnizPhM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=j_QdA7NV6ijKiM&imgurl= photo/100095360/Halloween_Costume_Mouse_Costume_Infant_ &w=844&h=585&ei=3MvJUtjHM4ykkQePooH4Cg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:22,s:0,i:167&iact=rc&page=2&tbnh=187&tbnw=270&start=14&ndsp=31&tx=197&ty=64 hagan de cuenta que llevaba un disfraz asi pero mil veces mas grande ) Ella se percato de que la estaba mirando y empezó a saludarme muy animada mente con sus dos manos , empezamos a tocar la ultima canción y todo el publico gritaba y cantaba , pero yo solo estaba concentrado en _(TN) , en verdad estaba muy feliz por verla ahí para verme tocar , eso me hizo en verdad feliz .


End file.
